A Day To Remember
by Kamilia
Summary: Sixteen year old Flora struggles to get through her birthday which her entire family has forgotten about due to them being more focused on her sister Aisha's upcoming wedding. Flora also struggles with her feelings for a certain guy named Helia who she thinks doesn't know she exists. Just when it looks like things are not looking up for her something almost unbelievable happens
1. No Happy Birthday

As seven a.m. came around in the city of Magix a man with light skin, light brown hair, mustache and bread along with grey coloured eyes was seem coming out of his bedroom and into a hallway. The male had on a white shirt with black pants and black shoes.

He yelled in the hallway. "Come on everyone. It's time to get ready!"

The male, Rhodos soon went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A woman with long brunette hair, black colour eyes and tan skin came into the hallway wearing a purple robe.

"Roy, Miele and Flora let's go." She called out while going downstairs.

An eight year old boy with tan skin, blond hair and grey eyes walked out of his room and into the hallway. He had on a white shirt and blue shorts.

Soon a seven year old female with light skin, peach coloured hair and green eyes entered the hall wearing a pink dress.

"Miele, you look ugly." Her brother, Roy mentioned, feel a little sleepy.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, Roy?" Miele asked, folding her arms. "You are the ugliest amounts us."

Roy curled his left hand into a fist. "Loser."

Miele yelled. "Daddy, Roy hit me."

"Liar!" Roy yelled.

Rhodos stepped out of the bathroom with a green toothbrush in his right hand. "Roy, stop hitting your sister."

"Dad! I didn't hit her. I would like to very much but I didn't do it." Roy swore as Miele headed downstairs.

A female with long brunette hair, dark skin and brown eyes entered the hallway. She had on a pink nightgown.

While Rhodos was talking to Roy she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rhodos knocked before saying. "Open the door, Aisha."

She opened the door with a mirror in her right hand. "Dad, I am the one getting married tomorrow and I have a serious problem. Do you see this pimple on my forehead?"

"Martians could see that." Roy commented.

"Shut up Roy!" Aisha yelled.

Roy ran downstairs.

Aisha shut the door.

Meanwhile in one of the bedrooms of the house was a female with long brunette hair, tan skin and green coloured eyes. She had on a spaghetti strap pink blouse and matching colour booty shorts.

She was looking in her full length mirror for a moment before saying. "You are sixteen today but physically you have the body of a fifteen year old."

Moving over to the phone, she picked it up and placed it to her left ear. "Nope, I still look the same. I didn't expect to wake up transformed. I expected to wake up feeling different."

" _Flora to feel different you have to think differently about yourself."_ Flora's best friend, Musa answered.

"Yeah." Flora checked the time. "I better get going. See you at school Musa."

" _Bye Flo."_ Musa replied before hanging up.

Flora placed her phone onto the bed and got dressed.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Flora walked downstairs wearing a white short sleeve blouse with a sleeveless demin jacket, demin mini skirt and blue knee length high heel boots that had white laces. Her hair was iron curled and had a golden thin metal leaf shaped headband around her hair.

She looked to see Roy and Miele dressed in their school uniform and heading through the door.

Miele had on a green and black skirt with a white blouse, black tie, black shoes and white socks.

Roy had on a black pants, white shirt, black tie, black shoes and white socks.

Flora looked over to see her mother making sure that her two youngest children enter the school bus before closing the door.

Alyssa turned around to see Flora standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Flora, you are finally up." Alyssa mentioned.

Flora looked around before asking. "Where is Dad and Aisha?"

"Aisha is in the bathroom still and Rhodos gone to work." Alyssa mentioned.

Flora asked. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Yes, I do." Alyssa said. "You are going to be late for school if you don't leave now."

Alyssa soon left and went into the kitchen.

Flora disappointingly said. "They really forgot my birthday."

* * *

In a building that looked like a castle surrounding by several plants and vines is Magix High School. It is known as one of the best schools in the entire city.

Amongst the one thousand five hundred students that attend the school Flora was walking in the hallway with her best friend, Musa.

Musa had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. She had on a black blouse with a red jacket and red and black mini skirt. She also had on knee length red high heel boots with black laces.

"I am sure they didn't forget your birthday. They just didn't remember it at the moment." Musa told the brunette.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Flora sighed.

"Why don't you remain them?" Musa asked. "They could feel some massive guilt and you can cash in on it."

"I wouldn't dare sunk so low." Flora replied. "At least one thing can be certainly be confirmed. If anyone of my siblings complain that Mom and Dad love me more than them because I am their only biological child I can remain them of this moment."

Hearing the bell ring, they along with the other students rushed to their class.

* * *

Flora was sitting in the second row, reading a book.

The class was slightly quite. Some of the students were fast asleep, some were listening to music and the rest were talking or on their phones, texting.

Feeling someone watching her Flora turned around and saw a male sitting by the window. He had long dark blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore a blue and white shirt with black jeans and shoes.

Flora nervously bit her lower lip upon, thinking that he wasn't looking at her just per say. He just looking into space and bored out of his mind.

Flora continued to look at him while thinking. _'There is no way Helia could be looking at me. He doesn't even knows I exist.'_

The brunette eventually turned around and continued reading her book not knowing that Helia was looking at her.

* * *

 **Later**

Helia was in the gym doing push ups with one of his friends. He had on a sleeveless grey shirt with black sweatpants.

His friend, Riven had short purple hair, light skin and black eyes. He had on a white shirt with grey sweatpants.

Both had on black and white sneakers along with white socks.

Helia asked. "Do you know Flora Linephia?"

"The nature loving girl, dark skin girl that is so smart she skipped like a year or two?" Riven gave a vague description.

"Yeah." Helia said. "Would you go out with her?"

"It depends on how much you pay me." Riven huffed. "It's not like she is ugly. She is just not my type."

"There is just something about her." Helia noted. "I also think she is kinda cute."

"Helia, she is a child." Riven pointed out. "What are you going to do with her? She is too young to _party_ seriously with."

"I am interested in something more than a _party_." Helia informed the male.

"Are you serious?" Riven asked. "Helia, you are with Krystal. She is a woman while that hippie is just a child."

Helia shook his head, disappointingly before getting up and walking away.

Riven stopped pushing up and asked. "What did I say?"


	2. Sibling Rivalry

After school Flora and Musa entered the school bus to see the transportation filled with mostly male students. The males seemed like awaked teens.

Once the males saw Flora and Musa entering the bus it became silent for a moment.

Flora and Musa noticed the male teens looking at them. Some were drooling while the others were just gazing.

The two female teens looked at each other. Musa commented. "I loathed the bus. I hope you get a car for your birthday."

"Don't hold your breath on that." Flora explained. "I might be sixteen but knowing my parents I won't get a car till I can afford to buy one myself."

"Didn't Aisha get a car when she was sixteen?" Musa asked.

"Her boyfriend at the time bought it for her." The brunette answered. "Muse, we are the only seniors taking the bus. It's sad."

"If it helps I probably look more pathetic than you. Remember, I am eighteen and you just turned sixteen." Musa informed Flora as they headed to an available seat. "Just picture when we start college. How are we going to reach school?"

The bus door closed and drove off.

Flora answered. "There is always public transportation."

* * *

Flora along with a male and the driver were the only persons left on the bus.

The brunette was sitting by one of the windows, reading a book when a male with magenta colour hair, light skin and violet colour eyes sat beside her. He had on a white shirt with purple jeans and black shoes. A purple bag was slung over his shoulder.

"How is it going pretty lady?" The male asked.

"How is what going?" Flora asked, focusing on the book before her.

"You know things, life and what not?" He continued.

"My life and what not is none of your business." Flora answered, closing the book.

"I'm Riven and what's your name?" He continued to question her.

"That is also none of your business." Flora looked through the window.

Riven took a good sniff of Flora and muttered. "You smell great."

Flora turned to look at the male. "What do you want?"

"You and I at the dance tonight. We don't have to dance or anything. We can just stand there and talk." Riven suggested.

"Not even in another life would I go out with you." Flora mentioned as the bus stopped in front of her house.

As the doors opened the brunette got up and pushed Riven out of the way so that she could leave.

* * *

Flora rushed into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. Alyssa had on a purple bathrobe and matching fussy slippers.

As the brunette rested against the door frame she asked. "Mom, why are Grandpa Teredor and Grandma Niobe in my room?"

"They are sleeping in your room because the guest bedroom is still being renovated." Alyssa added.

"Couldn't someone have given me a heads up?" Flora asked. "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"Sofa city tonight darling." Alyssa informed the teen. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. It's just for tonight. As soon as Aisha gets married and goes on her honeymoon they can go into her room and you will get your room back."

"Alright." Flora said.

"Oh Flora, can you finish up dinner? Your Dad and I are having dinner with the Androids…"

"Andros." Flora corrected her.

"Right, I need to get these people name right. As of tomorrow they will be our in laws." Alyssa stated before heading upstairs.

"Wait Mom. You think there would be any reason why I should stay home tonight." Flora wondered.

"Well it would be good for you to send time with your grandparents." Alyssa mentioned.

"I think I have a dance tonight." Flora sadly replied.

"Okay." Alyssa said before going to her room.

* * *

Flora finished the dinner before going to Aisha's room.

Flora was lying on Aisha's bed, hugging a big pillow cover in a light pink pillow case.

"I hope Grandpa Teredor doesn't embarrass me." Aisha said, looking into her full length mirror. The curly hair brunette had on a black leggings and a purple blouse. "I love Nabu and I don't want him to be scared off by our crazy family."

"And you are sure he loves you too?" Flora asked.

"I am sure. I mean I have had men loved me before but never eight months in a row." Aisha said as she sat down in front of table to apply her makeup.

Flora smiled for a moment. "I think I am in love."

"Tell me all about it. Who is the guy?" Aisha questioned.

"His name is Helia and I am not sure if he knows I am even alive." Flora spilled.

"Flo, I don't have time for this." Aisha spat.

Flora sat up. "I always listen to you when you talk about your love life."

"Flora, is something wrong with you? From morning you have been acting like an ass." Aisha pointed out. "I know what the problem is. You are jealous that I am getting married tomorrow and receiving more attention than you. You have always been Mom, Dad as well as our Grandparents favourite and now that the attention is not on you for once you are jealous."

"Aisha, what are you talking about? Just because I am Mom and Dad only biological child doesn't mean they favour me more than the rest of you." Flora almost yelled.

"Yes, they do and you know it." Aisha yelled back, getting up.

Soon Miele and Roy entered the room wearing the respective pyjamas.

"We can hear you two yelling from our bedrooms." Roy informed the two.

Aisha said. "Miele and Roy don't you two think that Mom and Dad treat Flora better than they do us?"

"Sometimes." Roy answered.

Miele hesitantly said. "Maybe."

Flora shook her head for a moment. "How could you three say that? All three of you went to the best private schools in the city while I go to public school. You guys have a college fund while I have to work my ass off to try and get a scholarship for college. You guys got good clothes while I got mostly hand me downs. They have me doing most of the house work while you three kick back and relax. You three all have trust funds as a just in case something happens to Mom and Dad while I have jack. You three never had Mom or Dad much less our Grandparents forgets your birthday. If Mom and Dad really treat me like their favourite they have a crappy way of showing it."

Flora stormed out of the room, upset and got ready for the dance later.

Miele, Aisha and Roy looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

Flora and Musa entered the school gym to see the dance already heating up.

Most of the school population was already there. Some were dressed formally while others were in informal wear.

Musa had on a red and black mini dress with red flats. The blue hair teen also had a black choker.

Flora had on a blue mini strapless dress with white patterns on the button. On her feet were blue wedge heels. Around her neck was a gold heart shape locket.

"I wonder where Helia is." Flora was looking around for the male.

"Why look for someone that doesn't even know you are alive?" Musa asked.

"When you have nothing, you don't have anything to lose." Flora continued to look around.

"That is a cheerful thought." Musa sarcastically said. "Let's try to have fun tonight."

Flora looked around till she saw Helia slow dancing with Krystal.

Helia had on black jeans with a blue and white shirt and black shoes. Krystal had on a lavender dress with white high heel shoes.

Flora sigh as she gazed at the eighteen year old.

Soon Helia soon locked eyes with Flora and immediately smiled upon seeing her.

Flora stopped looking at Helia when Musa pulled her away to the other side of the gym.


	3. Taking A Step

Musa continued to drag Flora till they reached near the stands. Once they stopped Musa let go of Flora's right hand before the brunette found Helia in the sea of dancing students.

She let out a sad sigh.

Musa noticed that all of Flora's attention was on Helia. Musa waved bye to the brunette before leaving.

Meanwhile

Riven was resting against wall wearing a black pants, white shirt and black shoes. He was standing between his two friends.

One had orange hair, light skin and hazel eyes. He had on an orange and white shirt with blue pants and black shoes.

The other had blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. He had on a blue shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

"Sky and Timmy, look over there." Riven pointed to Flora who was standing by herself. "There she is, the hottest female to ever step foot in Magix High School. The best thing about it is that she is my date."

Sky and Timmy looked at each other for a moment before looking at Riven. "Yeah right."

Riven fixed his eye brows before smirking. "You want to bet. I am going to go over there right now and dance with her."

"Go right ahead and show us your magic, great one." Sky sarcastically mentioned.

Riven walked over to Flora as an upbeat music began to play.

Flora watched as Helia and Krystal danced and thought how lucky Krystal was to be dancing with Helia.

When Helia saw Flora once more he smiled once more. He wanted to go over and talk to her.

Soon Riven walked in front of Flora and smirked. He then began to dance in front of the brunette.

When Riven turned around Flora rolled her eyes and left.

It took Riven a few moments to realize that Flora left.

He then walked over to his friends.

Once he reached Timmy said. "You scared her off."

"That was just a setback." Riven replied. "She will come around eventually."

A minute later Sky nudged Riven gently before indicating to Helia. The blue hair male was walking over to him.

Riven gulped as he went to meet the male.

Once they met Helia asked. "Hey."

"What's up?" Riven asked, wondering what the most popular guy in school wanted with him.

"Um… the girl you were dancing with a while back. Is she your date?" Helia shyly asked.

"Me and the brunette?" Riven said. "No, she is not my date as yet. She is playing hard to get but I am wearing her down." Riven admitted before spotting Flora with Musa. "Speaking of her, there she is. I am going to make my move."

Riven didn't wait to hear what Helia wanted to say and went over to where the two females were sitting.

* * *

Flora was sitting and talking to Musa when Riven came over and sat beside her.

"I am back." Riven smirked.

"So I can smell." Flora commented. "You couldn't find anyone else to annoy as yet?"

"Come on. You know you are the only one for me." Riven grinned.

"Muse, this is loser Fred." Flora said.

"It's actually Riven." The purple hair male said. "By the way I am not a loser."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Flora questioned.

"I am a male that sees something I like and goes after it." Riven declared. "Give me a chance and I will prove to you that being with me is not a mistake."

"Giving you a chance would be a mistake." Flora stated before she got up and left.

Riven was about to get up and chase after Flora. Musa stopped him.

"Listen up, dork." Musa said. "Flora is interested in someone and that person is not you. She likes Helia and there is no way she would like a Prince then make a u-turn and start liking a frog."

* * *

Flora was sitting on the teacher's table in an empty classroom.

She muttered. "This is my last year of high school and I am crushing on a guy that is dating one of the most beautiful girls ever. How can I compete with her?"

Flora looked up when she heard the door open and saw Riven entering the room.

She asked. "Don't you know when to quit?"

"I just came by to apologize for my behaviour." Riven explained. "You don't know how hard it is to find a single, smart and beautiful girl in school that is not self centred."

"There are girls like that in school all over school. You just haven't been looking." Flora told him. "Stop being such a horny and aggressive guy and try being a little nicer some girls could actually like you."

Riven move and sat beside Flora before saying. "As a way of making it up to you I will tell you something about your crush, Helia."

"How do you know about that?" Flora asked before thinking. _'Musa!'_

"Your friend told me. If it helps Helia asked me about you. I have a good feeling he likes you." Riven said.

"You are not messing with me?" Flora turned to face the younger teen.

"I am not messing with you. He really did ask me about you." Riven held his hands up. "I don't really know Helia like that but from the rumours going around school Helia isn't the type of guy that plays around. I think he and Krystal are done and you have his heart now."

Flora smiled. "If I find out that you are messing with me, I will ensure that you feel some serious pain."

"I am seriously not messing with you. I swear." Riven adamantly told her.

"Alright. I am going to talk to Helia now." Flora got off the table.

She was about to leave when Riven stopped her and asked. "Is your friend, Muse I think it was single?"

"Seriously?" Flora turned to look at him.

"What?" Riven said.

"I am not going to hook you up with my best friend." Flora shot down Riven's idea.

"Come on. I helped you out with Helia the least you can do is tell me what kind of guy does your friend like." Riven sounded sincere.

"How about this? Promise to stop acting like a loser and I will talk to her. If she is interesting in the idea then I will come back to you." Flora said.

"Deal." Riven agreed.

Flora left the room and headed back to the gym to find Helia.

* * *

 **My birthday is coming up soon. Not sure if I am going to put up a story on that day so doing it from now.**

 **First thing I hate it when people tell me how to write my story. So to all the people especially Manuele9 that is telling me how to write my stories and what to put in it to please them kick rocks and go write your own stories instead of annoying me.**


	4. Wishes Do Come Through

Helia was standing by the table that had the foods and a punch bowl on it. He was about to drink some of the punch when he smelt something strange in it. He could tell that the punches were spiked.

He picked up the bowl and was going to threw it away outside.

Turning around Helia accidentally collated into Flora and threw the punch on her outfit.

Helia's eyes widen as the punch stained Flora's outfit.

The brunette eyes widen in stock as she began to feel sticky.

Instead of talking Flora turned around and left to go home.

* * *

Flora entered the gym and looked to see Helia walking over to the table that had the foods and drink.

She thought while walking over to him. _'He is all alone.'_

Flora continued to walk towards the male. When she reached him the brunette was about to extend her right hand over to touch the male's right shoulder when Helia turned around and accidently spilled the punch on her.

Flora thought. _'Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't ask him out. Helia is with Krystal and I am an awful person for chasing after someone else's boyfriend. After all I wouldn't want someone chasing after my boyfriend if I ever had one.'_

Instead of talking to Helia, Flora turned around and walked away.

After telling Musa she was leaving, Flora headed home.

Once Helia noticed that Flora was leaving, he put down the bowl and ran after her.

Upon reaching outside Helia lost sight of the brunette.

Entering the gym Helia knew what he had to do first. Something he should have done a long time ago.

Knowing that the place would be too noisy for Krystal to hear her phone ring the male looked around for the lavender hair teen.

After looking everywhere in the gym Helia went outside and began looking in the classrooms till he eventually found Krystal sitting alone in an empty classroom.

Helia entered the room and said. "Hey."

Krystal turned to face the male. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" Helia asked. "You usually like to be seen and dance the night away."

"I do but something has been bothering me." Krystal indicated to Helia to sit beside her. Once he did, she continued. "Helia, who are you cheating on me with?"

"What?" Helia was thrown off by the question.

"You heard me, Helia?" Krystal stated. "You know I can have any guy in town if I wanted to. Instead I choose you. As of lately I feel like we have become distant. I feel it and I know you feel it too."

"Krystal, I am not cheating on you." Helia admitted. "You know I am not that type of guy. I just feel like we are moving in separate directions. You want to live a life of partying till dawn, drinking hard and shopping."

"You use to be like that, Helia." Krystal pointed out.

"Use to." Helia mentioned. "I want something more than that, Krystal. I am thinking about college, doing some part time work so I can get some experience underneath my belt and being with someone that wants more out of life than party hard and only thinking about living in the moment."

"Someone like Flora?" Krystal asked.

Helia didn't answer, not knowing what to say.

Krystal grinned and shook her head for a moment. "I can be observant when I am ready. I kind of had a feeling you liked her but was brushed it aside and thought it was just my imagination."

"Krystal…" Helia began before she cut him off.

Getting up, Krystal said. "If anyone asked I was the one that dumped you. You got it?"

"I got it." Helia nodded.

Krystal then sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it you are right about one thing. You and I really are moving in different directions. I do sometimes think about the future but not to the extent where I am thinking about what career I want to pursue and stuff like that."

Helia got up and gave Krystal one last hug.

Krystal hugged him back for a moment before they parted. "I am going to stay for the rest of the party and get one of my friends to drop me homes."

"Kay and if you see any more punch out there don't drink it." Helia told her.

"Helia, I am not an amateur. Everyone should know that the punches at these kind of party is always spiked." Krystal rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Helia headed into the gym, thinking about Flora. He soon saw Musa walking towards the door with Riven behind her. Riven had worn Musa down till she agreed to a date with him.

Helia ran over to the two to ask them something.

* * *

 **Later**

After Flora reached home she took a shower before putting on a pink shorts with a spaghetti strap white blouse.

Lying on the sofa, the brunette was thinking about the dance and Helia. All the lights were off when she came home so Flora assumed that her family was asleep.

Flora soon heard steps coming from up stairs.

About thirty seconds later the lights turned on and her father walked to the sofa Flora called bed for the night.

He had on a light green shirt with blue cotton pants.

Rhodos said. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi Daddy." Flora said.

Sitting on the arm of the sofa, Rhodos said. "I heard about what happened between you and your siblings."

"Dad-." Flora was going to defend herself till her father stopped her.

"Flora, hear me out first before you talk." He said. "Your mother and I talked to them earlier and straighten things out. Your mother and I was wrong to treat Aisha, Miele and Roy better than you. Alyssa and I always thought you didn't need us unlike your siblings that came from broken homes. We were so focused on ensuring that they weren't neglected that we ended up doing what we feared to you. It wasn't intentionally."

"So when I wake up tomorrow Aisha, Miele and Roy aren't to point fingers and say I am the favourite child?" Flora asked.

"Nope… Well at least I hope not. I told them this and now I going to tell you. Your mother and I love you all equally." Rhodos informed the teen.

"I didn't doubt you two loved me. I was upset that they were acting like I was the favourite child and that you and Mom forget things that are important to me like my birthday or setting up a college fund for me."

Rhodos gently hit his forehead. "I am so sorry, Flora. With the wedding, our mind was else were. I promise we will make it up to you. As for your college fund, Alyssa and I always had faith that you would get a scholarship because of how smart you are."

"Supposed I don't get one?" Flora asked.

"Then we would pay for you to go to college. Flo, with a brain like yours it would be a waste for you not to go and farther your education." Her father said. "As parents we want to ensure that nothing stops you from going after your dreams even if it means breaking the bank to do it."

"Thanks Dad." Flora said as he got up. "By the way I did get a scholarship to Red Fountain University. I found out today. I just wanted to know why you two didn't save up for me to go to college."

Rhodos shook his head for a moment. "Has this talked helped? I won't go to bed unless I know this conversation helped."

Flora bit her lower lip for a moment before saying. "There is this guy that I really like. His name is Helia and he doesn't know I exist."

"A guy who can't see how beautiful and amazing you are doesn't deserve you." Rhodos said before giving Flora a kiss on the forehead. He then went and shut off the light before heading upstairs to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The wedding party and guest were standing outside the gothic style church to see Aisha and Nabu off. The two were going to the reception.

Flora had on light purple dress with white high heel shoes and a flower crown on her head.

Seconds later the newlyweds came out of the church. Several persons began throwing rice on them as they rushed to the black limo.

Aisha had on a strapless white gown with diamonds on the front and a long white veil. Nabu was a dark skin male with brown hair and blue eyes. He had on a full white tux with matching shoes.

As the married couple got into the limo and Nabu closed the door the vehicle drove off.

Flora soon realized that she left her bouquet of flowers in the church. She headed back into the church and found the bouquet. When she came out of the building, Flora saw that there was two vehicles outside the church.

One belonged to her father, who was waiting on ensuring that everyone that came with him could fit in the car while the other belonged to Helia.

Flora had to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. _'Helia?'_

Helia was resting against his blue convertible wearing black jeans with a blue and white shirt and black shoes.

Helia shyly wave to Flora when he saw her.

Flora looked around her see if anyone else was where she was. When seeing that it was only her Flora pointed to herself while mouthing. "Me?"

Helia nodded. "Yes you."

He ran over to her before saying. "Hey."

"Hi." Flora smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you." Helia answered her. "Your friend, Musa told me you would be here today."

"You came here for me?" Flora was surprised to hear that.

"Is that okay with you?" Helia asked, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, it's okay with me." Flora happily said.

"Do you have to go to the reception later?" Helia asked.

"No, I don't. Why?" Flora wondered.

"I was hoping you could spend that time with me." Helia answered.

"What about Krystal?" Flora questioned.

"She and I broke up." Helia told her. "I really like you Flora and I was…"

Realizing that Helia was shy Flora said. "How about we get out of here and hang out?"

"Sure." Helia smiled before indicating to his car.

Helia took Flora's right hand and escorted her to his car.

While walking Flora saw her Dad and she mouthed to him. "He is the one I was talking about."

Rhodos took a good look at Helia and gave her a thumb up. He had trusted Flora's decision enough to not doubt her.

As Flora and Helia got into the car Rhodos looked the license plate number before the car drove off.

Rhodos got into his car and drove off to the reception.

* * *

At Helia's house he along with Flora was sitting on the dining room table with a chocolate cake between them. It had sixteen candles on it which were all lit.

The room was dimly lit since the candle was the only source of light.

Helia said. "Happy belated birthday, Flora."

"How…?" Flora asked.

"Musa." Helia chuckled for a moment. "You ready to make a wish?"

"I already got it." Flora smiled. "I really like you, Helia."

"I like you too, Flora." Helia said as he leaned over to kiss Flora's lips.

Flora leaned and met him half way and their lips soon met for a kiss.

* * *

 **This is a short story and not sure when I will be putting up a next one.**

 **I have been on this site for several years now and not to come off as rude but I am tired of people messaging me to help them with their stories or write them an entire story because I am somewhat seasoned on this site. I had to and is still learning how to write through trail and error. So if anyone is going to ask me to help them with a story or do write for them please done.**

 **As for the person or persons asking me why I stopped writing the very intimate scenes in my stories, just because I don't answer doesn't mean you have to be constantly messaging me about it. If this sounds rude then so be it but I have no obligation to answer anyone about how I write my stories. If anyone has a problem with it then you can stop reading what I write, find someone else that writes M rated scenes or write your own.**

 **Also to the people going down my throat about me not taking criticism well, do not jump into an argument without knowing the facts or that doesn't concern you.**


End file.
